What are you?
by For-The-Record-No-Comment
Summary: Drabble. 1 chapter at the moment


"WTF are you?"

Ha I've always thought of that as a weird Question.

Ha "WTF are you?"

I remember hearing about a some TV show that was made a couple of centuries ago, It was some space show, I can't remember what is was called.

It had these people that were born out of test tubes or something.

That was how I was born. My kind although born the same is completely different, we're called Morphs, and you could probably guess what we can do.

We were breed to kill anything and be anything what we were told to do.

Those who serve owners well be set free, but not as free as we liked it to be. We still had to do the dirty work when some bureaucrat didn't want to get his hands dirty.

Those who didn't serve (the way they wanted you to) were killed.

I always thought that they shouldn't of given us brains.

After years of service a couple of us told then where to go in some very painful ways.

We separated each going their own way. Promising to keep in touch.

Which we didn't.

All was fine, I travelled from planet to planet looking for jobs, not the nice jobs tho, I stuck to what I knew: Killing., Hired Assassin.

I did that for a couple of years until I met this guy, he was looking for a business partner, one who could look after themselves, knew how to kill when needed.

He was a man hiding from who he never said, he owned a bar under some bogus name but not to bogus that you'd think twice at who he was.

We got on fine.

He was like a brother to me, looked out for me, even though I didn't need it.

He knew what I was and what I use to do, I didn't have a clue who he was and he kept it that way

We shared the bar for 10 years when word reached us that some dumbass of a merc was looking for him. So we staged his death and told it to everyone who asked and any who didn't, the word spread (pretty fast too) that he died a horrible death, that someone from his past had caught up with him and took from him what he owed.

The merc was pretty pissed and didn't believe it.

Ha not until we showed him a body, a look of horror on the dead mans face made the merc turn green pretty fast and the horrid smell from the body made him puke even faster.

I waited until the merc had left the planet to laugh my ass off.

My partner left a couple of days later giving me everything, told me to look after myself and then he left, leaving no signs that he was ever there to begin with.

That was like 5yrs ago. I think of him from time to time. He was my friend, my brother, nothing more and nothing less.

I never heard from him I don't know if I ever will, as far as I know he was really dead, unfortunately not by the fake death either.

And this is where the real story begins

It all started a couple of months after a really hard nights work, 2 dead, 3 injured and 20 bystanders.

The Watch came asked Questions, received money, and left nothing on the radio or TV about it.

No charges filed, no reports written as far as The Watch knows nothing happened just a prank call by some kid looking for a beating.

I had been a sleep for maybe an hour when I sensed something was up. Someone was in my room.

With my hand still holding the gun that I sleep with under my pillow, I quickly turned around and pointed the gun at who was sitting in the chair under the window.

The site of who was there surprised and scared me at the same time.

I knew who he was and when I saw him last I thought I would never see him again ever.

But here he is, a man that demands respect from who ever looks at him, if you didn't know him one word from him could make you piss your pants, but if you did knew him that one word would really piss you off.

The first words out of my mouth was "WTF do you want?"

"What no 'Hi dad how have you been', after all I did raise you to be who you are now" was his smartass reply

"Fuck Up, WTF do you want!!"

A Movement from the other side of the room made me bring out the second gun that I kept hidden under the blankets.

That movement was a man, 6ft something with silver/blue eyes, those eyes could drag you in suck the life out of you and leave you breathless and want more.

But unfortunately that didn't happen this time. The presence of the other man in the chair to my right brought me out of it.

"WTF do you want?" still no answer "I can see that both of you don't have your goggles on, if you don't answer the question the lights will go on full."

Still no answer "Lights Full"

As the two men put their goggles on, my eyes adjusted to the light, unfortunately so did my skin, and the 6ft man standing to my left saw it.

"WTF are you?" was all that he said. I later found out that this man was Riddick , one of the sort after crimes in the known universes.

"I'm a Morph" was my only reply.

The man to my right (Eric Jones ) stood up went to the table in my room received something, walked to the foot of my bed and placed a file on my bed.

"We need your help" was all he said, he gathered his things and walked out of my room, Riddick followed after him closing the door half way, I relaxed for just a minute until I realised that they hadn't gone yet. They were just waiting for me to come out in to the kitchen.


End file.
